wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gumdrop
Gumdrop he / him || sea / rain || bi || student belongs to verglas, please don't edit / steal / refurbish anything on this page. thank you! add something here. Appearance A plus-sized friend, a smile reflecting his face, shimmering like some hard-winned medal. And a positive reminder in his eyes, as though the smile wasn't enough. Even his name Gumdrop gives a sign of a trouble-free character from design to some personality traits. A orange tinted pastel pink floods his body, kept to a somewhat lustrous sheen. It is to show, that he takes some care in his personal hygiene. Following at its heels, a lighter pastel pink line separating the underbelly from the mainscales. This is, indeed starting from a fluffy pink before fading into a darker, more rosier hue. Gumdrop in himself is certainly a unique figure, certainly not something you'd see everyday. Pastel colors of the pink and blue spectrum shift like fish scales throughout his small and chubby body. * orangey pink pastel mainscales that are smooth and warm at touch. * light pastel blue underbelly with light pink luminous patterns on it. * stripe separating mainscales from underbelly is a dusky pastel pink that fades into a darker coloration. * teardrop luminous patch in the corner of his eye, same color as the rest of his luminous patterns, light pink. * mottled pastel pink color for his gills and overscales. along with the top of his head. * light baby blue ruff with dark pastel blue stripes on it. * these dark blue stripes are also seen on the bridge of his snout and his ears. * pastel blue spines, thick in their ways, running down his back. * wavy horns, with a hooked end to it. * insides of ears of pink. * short, chubby and squishy build, comes out like a huggable friend of everyone. * short, rounded snout and stubbly nose horn. large pastel blue eyes. similar in color to his ruff. Personality * really kind in open-minded, may sometimes put others before himself. * optimistic, most like him actually, he's just someone who likes helping others. * laid-back, his lifestyle is something of enjoying life's fine works or something like that. * when there's a problem, he tries to see all sides before fixing it as best as he can. * just kinda wishes he could fix himself, gumdrop may be liked fully and one of the champion supporter role in life. * but really,,, he's an insecure being on the inside and he doesn't know how to get it out to those he cares about. * mainly because he doesn't want others to worry about him. * not very nice to himself, no matter how kind he is to others. thinks everyone believes him to be an amazing dragon with high self-esteem. * gumdrop doesn't see that in himself though, but he tries his best to make everyone feel welcome. Backstory text Relationships please roleplay beforehand Name text Relation Name text Relation Name text Relation Trivia * inspired off of a dream i had once. * design colors came from two different color palettes, all colors were used (in both character and coding). * some parts of his design (aka the markings on his face) are loosely inspired off of winter rose's. * text Abilities Tribal * can breathe and see clearly underwater. followed by luminous patterns, only needed to help him see in the dark. Physical text Mental text Weaknesses Tribal * can't change colors despite having rainwing genes and therefore can't hide through camouflage. lustrous scales are a dead giveaway. Physical text Mental * self-esteem is very low, even if he does act positive and optimistic. Gallery 6ad7490c0832d6b.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)